Harry Potter, the Gate Child
by Kaiser Harry James Potter
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter, which is gripped by the Dursleys in America in a way house and the magical world of Britain he thinks is dead. Few know the truth ... Rated M because I do not know how the fanfiction developed... This crossover is aborted ... But a new version is in progress ... in German, since I can not speak English myself ...
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate or Star Wars (if I get to it). I make no money from this. (If it did, it would not be here)

AN: This story is almost completely AU.

AN2: THIS IS AN INTEGRATED AND I HAVE FANFICTION ERLABNIS OF Goddess Vampire. The story belongs to her only from Chapter 1 and I have some edited and Prolog has been partly taken over from the Harry Potter Band 1 in part and the rest is me.

AN4: I'm from Germany and I can not English so I have this crossover only translated in German (which was written by Goddess Vampire) and edited and then translated back into English. But this does not matter because when you see this, this crossover is already finished writing. Beta searched for German and English.

The original can be found here: s/8361216/1/Gate-Child 

**Prologue: The Boy who lived  
**

In England, the Count stem Surrey, in the small town Little Whining, Privet Drive 4 lived Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and were proud to be entirely normal. No one would get the idea that they could get caught up in a strange and mysterious story, because such things they wanted to have nothing to do.

Mr. Dursley was large and thick, and had almost no neck, but a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had twice as much neck as might have been necessary, but this was very useful, because it could stretch his neck over the fence and over peeking at the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley. In her eyes, there was no more splendid boy.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had some secret, and that she might discover someone who was their main concern. Simply unbearable, if the thing would come out with the Potters would. Mrs. Potter was the alleged sister of Mrs. Dursley.

Here Lily Potter formerly Evans had been adopted and since only the name Lily was known of her name Evans was given and made it publicly legally as if she was a born Evans. Mr. Dursley own secrets, he wanted to keep hidden, because on the one hand was the Dursleys' house the Potters. He paid every month good 310 pounds rent to them. Allen claiming that the house was his.

The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, but they had never seen. Even this boy was a good reason to stay away from the Potters, because with such a child you should not come into contact Dudley.

Mr. Dursley director who Grunnings in London, the drills and kitchen equipment was manufactured. However, he was also feared in the British mafia and no one within the Mafia knew his true name. Everyone called him the dead fat. For all his enemies died faster than mayflies.

He was feared in the underworld, so that no more he only dared to speak aloud and knew him only as the executioner of the devil.

However Grunnings he used for his illegal source of money to camouflage. He established drugs and sold them to dealers and to those who who used drugs themselves. Mr. Dursley used the profit of the company, by half the profits to his favor, without anyone noticed. Regularly in the year he had a new company car.

His family, he bought everything about the company money, but has also been in many illegal activities and then he zwackte money he funds the company without anybody noticed just from. He belonged to the boss of the store and his wife well 20% of the company and her sister about 50%, which, however, had never interfered in affairs of the company.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley on this gloomy and gray Tuesday, 11.03.1981, eyes pitched in 4 Privet Drive everything was in perfect order. Your normal and healthy world still okay. Mr. Dursley hummed, looking for work, a black tie, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped cheerfully to herself, as she jockeyed with the screaming Dudley and squeezed him in his high chair.

Then he went outside. He sat in the car and drove back the entrance to number 4 addition. On the outskirts of London him strangely dressed fell for the first time a lot, in long and wide cloaks, people were traveling on. He was again determined in the usual morning traffic jam.

Mr. Dursley could not bear people who were dressing funny. That probably had to be some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a collection of these remarkable figures not far from him. The line of cars moved, and a few minutes later Mr. Dursley drove into the parking lot of his company, the thoughts again in drills.

In his office on the ninth floor Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window. Mr. Dursley spent an ordinary morning. He made fifteen different people to screw. He led several important telephone calls and shouted while still a little louder. By lunchtime he had high spirits and now wanted a little stretch their legs and get a donut at the bakery across the street.

The people in the strange appearance he had long forgotten, but now, on the way to the bakery, he met some of these figures. In passing, he gave them angry glances. He did not know why, but it caused him discomfort. Also this pack here whispering excitedly, and a collection box was nowhere in sight. On the way back from the bakery, a bag with a large and chocolate donut in hand, he grabbed a few words from them.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. Fear overcame him. He turned to the whispering, as if he wanted to tell them something, but then thought better of it. He quickly ran up to the office, snapped at his secretary that he would not be disturbed, reached for the phone and had already half selected the number of home when he changed his mind. He put the phone down and stroked his mustache. No, he thought, I'm stupid. Potter was not a particularly unusual name. Sure there were a lot of people who were called Potter and had a son named Harry. Now that he thought about it, he was not even sure his nephew was called Harry really. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, they became more and so upset if you even mentioned her sister.

That afternoon, he found it more difficult to some, to keep his mind on business. He muffed also by some major orders. When he left the office at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he equal collided at the first step out with his secretary. "Sorry," he grumbled, as the woman came stumbled and fell. "Today I forgive everything, my dear boss. Because today can me anything derail! Let us rejoice, because I have won the lottery! «

His secretary had not noticed that her lottery ticket had fallen on the floor and went to her car and drove home, where they had arrived never. She had a car accident resulting in death.

Mr. Dursley took the lottery ticket and took him to the nearest lottery agency. There he gave the appearance and became one of the lucky winners of the Lotto Jack Potts. Whether there would be more winners, to be announced for another two weeks.

Then he hurried to his car and drove home. As he turned into the driveway of number 4, the first thing his eyes fell and did not improve his mood just to the tabby cat that he had bugged for quite some time. He has always had a bad feeling about all abnormal things. She sat down on his garden wall.

Mr. Dursley hissed loudly, but the cat did not move. You just looked at him, giving him time and again an even worse feeling. Was such a thing as normal for cats, wondered Mr. Dursley. He tried to pull himself together and opened the front door. Still he was determined to say nothing of all this his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had a nice, ordinary day behind. At dinner she told him all about the problems of neighbors with their daughter and that Dudley had learned a new word. Mr. Dursley tried quite as always to give and reported the lottery win his wife and how it had happened, he failed better. Then he brought Dudley to bed and then went into the living room, where he Latest watched the evening news.

"And here is a message. How ornithologists report, our owls have behaved very unusual. Although owls normally hunt at night and daytime hardly be seen, these birds have been observed since sunrise thousands of times, as all countries were flying back and forth across. The experts can not explain why the owls have suddenly changed their habits. "The newscaster grinned. "And now to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Are more owls showers expected, Jim? "

"Well, Ted," the weatherman, "said I can not say, but it's not only the owls that have now behave strangely. Viewers from as far away areas such as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have called me today and reported that all showers are descended from falling stars instead of the rain I promised yesterday! The But I can promise you a clear night for today. «

Mr. Dursley sat stiff as an icicle in his chair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls that flew in the day? Everywhere mysterious people in strange clothes and a whisper, about the Potters.

Mrs. Dursley came back with two cups of tea in the living room. There was no point. He had to tell her something. He nervously cleared his throat. "Um Petunia dear, you have not heard lately from your sister, right? "As he had feared, looked at him in horror and Mrs. Dursley furiously. Finally, they did usually as if they had no sister.

"No. Why? "She said sharply. »Funny stuff in the news - the day are active Owls ... shooting stars and today a lot of funny-looking people in town ..." murmured Mr. Dursley. "And?" Snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought maybe it has to do something to do with, you know."

Mrs. Dursley sipped with pursed lips at her tea. "She has son Derun dangerous in Dudley's age would be, right?" He asked. "I suppose," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. Mr. Dursley slipped the heart into his pants. Until it was time to sleep, and they went upstairs, he lost not a word about it. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley opened the bedroom and went to sleep ready for.

The Dursleys went to bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly one, but Mr. Dursley lay awake and rolled all over again in the head back and forth. Before he fell asleep, it was a last, comforting thought. Even if the Potters had really to do with this story, there was no reason why they should appear with him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia of them and their ilk considered He could not think how he and Petunia should get into anything out there in front of him, he went yawned and turned on its side so that he and his women certainly have nothing to do.

Mr. Dursley might have slipped into a restless sleep over, but the cat outside on the wall showed no trace of fatigue. She sat still as a statue, blinking his eyes without looking at the distant corner of Privet Drive addressed. No hairs stirred when a road was further slammed a car door or two away owl fluttered over her head. In fact, it was midnight when the cat touched for the first time.

At the corner that they had observed a man appeared so suddenly and silently, as if he had grown straight from the ground. twitched Cat's tail and her eyes narrowed.

A man like this had never liked to see at Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, at least close to the silver color of his hair and beard to, both of which were so long that they stuck in his belt.  
In his right hand he carried a wicker basket. He was wearing a long robe, a purple cloak, and buckle boots with high heels. His blue eyes shone sparkling behind half-moon glasses out, and his nose was very long and crooked, as if it had broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore did not seem to notice that he had just appeared in a street where everything about him was not welcome. Lost in thought, he rummaged through the pockets of his robes and stood in front of the wicker basket in which his new magical ward, named Harry James Potter. But apparently he noticed that he was being watched, because he suddenly looked at the cat over, still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason the cat's vision seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

In his pocket he had found what he sought. It looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He flipped open the lid, held it up in the air and let it snap. With a soft "plop" all street lamp went out nearby. Until the only lights that could be seen all over the road yet, two small pinheads in the distance were, and that was the cat that it Beobachtetef eyes. No one who could now out the window, not the sharp-eyed Mrs. Dursley, anything would now noticed from what happened on the sidewalk below. Dumbledore left the Deilluminator in the robe pocket sliding, he took the wicker basket au and made his way along the road to number 4, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He did not look at, but after a while he spoke to her.  
"What a surprise to see you here, Professor McGonagall."  
With a smile he turned to the side, but the tiger cat had disappeared. In their place, he smiled at a pretty serious-looking woman with spectacles whose glasses were square. She also wore a cloak, an emerald green. Her black hair was tied back in a tight bun. She looked quite confused.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"They would also be stiff if you'd been sitting all day on a brick wall," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? Where You could have to celebrate? I have to be passed on the way to at least a dozen feasts and parties. "

"Oh, yes, the whole world is celebrating, beautiful," she said impatiently. "You'd think they could be a bit more careful, but no -. Even the Muggles have noticed that something is going on" with a head jerking she pointed to the dark living room window of the Dursleys. "I heard it. Swarms of owls shooting stars Well, quite stupid, they are not again. You just had to notice anything. Shooting stars down in Kent. "

"You can not blame them, lf years we have had to celebrate precious little," said Dumbledore gently.

"I know that. But that's no reason to lose your head. The people are just careless when in broad daylight hang around outside on the streets and give the best gossip. At least they could attract Muggle stuff. "Said Professor McGonagall irritably.

They turned to penetratingly Dumbledore, as they hoped he would tell her something. But he said nothing, and she continued: "That would be a fine mess if calculated on the day that You-Know-Who finally disappears, the Muggles all would find out about us. I suppose he's really gone, Dumbledore? "

"It certainly looks from," said Dumbledore. "We have to be grateful for many things. Want an effervescent candy? "

"A what?"  
"A lemon effervescent candy. A Nascherei muggle, to which I am quite sharp. "

"No, thanks," Professor McGonagall said coolly, as if not now is the right moment for sherbet lemons. "Like I said, even if You-Know-Who is really gone -"

"My dear Professor, a reasonable person as you can it surely name them? The whole nonsense with You-Know-Who - for eleven years I try to get people to call him by his real name:. Voldemort "Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, two more sweets from the bag fished , seemed to take no notice of it. "It confused but only if we constantly You-Know-Who say. I've never seen why I should have fear of pronouncing Voldemort "

"I know that well," Professor McGonagall said, half applied, half in admiration. "But you're different. We all know that you are the only one You-Know-ahm, well, Voldemort feared. "

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore quietly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Just because you - yes - are noble to use them."

"Lucky that it is dark. So red I am no longer become, since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "

Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore sharply and said, "The owls are nothing compared to the gossip flying around. Why did he disappear? What has finally stopped him? "

Apparently Professor McGonagall had reached the point on which she wanted to talk, the real reason why she had waited all day on a cold, hard wall, because neither a cat nor as a woman she had Dumbledore with such a piercing gaze nailed such now. They Whatever "liked all" say obviously she did not believe it until they had heard it from the mouth of Dumbledore.

"What they say," urged on, "is in fact that last night Voldemort in Godric appeared s Hollow. He was looking for the Potters. According to the rumor are Lily and James Potter - they're ... dead. "

Dumbledore slowly lowered his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James I can not believe I did not believe it Oh, Albus ..."

Dumbledore held out his hand and patted her gently on the shoulder. "I know I know ..." he said huskily.

Professor McGonagall continued in a trembling voice: "That's not all. It is said that he tried to kill Harry Potter's son. But he could not. He could not kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but it is, as he could not kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power fell in on itself and that is gone. "

"Is that -? True," stammered Professor McGonagall. "After all, what he has done. After all the people he killed. Could he not kill a little boy? This is unbelievable just that puts an end to it but what in heaven's name Harry could survive that? "

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore, although he knew very well why. "Maybe we'll never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes under the glasses. Dumbledore pulled a gold watch from his pocket and gave a long sniff of it. Dumbledore said, "I suppose Hagrid told you that I would come here?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I do not suppose you'll tell me why you are here of all places?" Asked Minerva McGonagall. "I have come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They are the only ones in the family who are still left to him. "Albus Dumbledore replied.

"You do not mean - you simply can not people think that live here," cried Professor McGonagall, jumping up and pointing at number 4. "Dumbledore, you can not. I watched for days. You could not find two people who resemble us less. "Minerva said.

"This is the best place for him," Dumbledore said firmly. "Uncle and Aunt will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I wrote them a letter. «

"A letter?" Repeated Professor McGonagall with stifling voice and sat down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He will be famous - a legend - I would not be surprised if this day in future Harry Potter day's - entire books you will write Harry - every child in the world will know his name "

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the crescents of his reading glasses. "That would be enough to twist any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something that he will not even remember! Do not you see how much better it would be for him when he grows up far away from all that until he is ready to grasp it? "

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and said, "Yes, you are right, of course. But how does the boy here, Dumbledore? "Suddenly she looked at his cloak as she thought maybe he was hiding little Harry among them and only now she noticed the wicker basket on.

Professor McGonagall bowed her head over the sheet bundle. Inside was just to see just a little boy, hardly more than a baby, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair on his forehead they could see a scar that looked like lightning.

"Is that where -?" Whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "Can not you do something about it, Dumbledore?" Asked Minerva. "Even if I could, I would not. Scars can be quite useful. I myself have an above the left knee, and is a flawless plan of the London Underground. Well - give it to me, Hagrid - we bring it better now behind us. "

Dumbledore turned to the Dursleys' house and climbed over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He gently put Harry to the front door, took a letter from the cloak, tucked it between Harry's sheets and then returned to Professor McGonagall. A full minute stood the two and looked at the little bundle. Professor McGonagall blinked rapidly, and the sparkling light that always seemed otherwise from Dumbledore's eyes was probably extinct.

"Well," Dumbledore finally said, "that 's We have nothing more to seek. We had better disappear and go to parties. "

"We will meet again soon, I suspect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. In reply to Professor McGonagall blew her nose. Dumbledore turned and walked away down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the Deilluminator. He turned once, and twelve balls of light darted back to their street lamps. All of a sudden the Privet Drive glowed orange, and he could see a small tiger cat, the dot at the other end of the road around the corner. On the doorstep of number 4, he could just see the bundle of bedsheets.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and off with a wave of his cloak, he was gone. No one noticed his dark smile. His plan worked one-way free. No one would question him the next Merlin and no one would ever find out in which flimsy things he was involved, he thought.

In the shadow of even those lurking who knew what had happened, but would not intervene directly. Until something would happen and then make Albus Dumbledore either message or to make it for all what happened here guilty. After Dumbledore the baby leave at the door 12 passersby came over, which nearly took it, Dumbledore's guard would not have been there. The all under Verwirrzauber sat.

A breeze ruffled the carefully clipped hedges of Privet Drive, the quiet and neat lay under the ink-colored sky, and never would we have thought that something might happen unheard. In his bedsheets Harry Potter turned to the side, without waking. His little fingers clung to the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing that in a few hours, when Mrs. Dursley would open the front door , a cry would wake him. Albus Dumbledore, it now had no idea, but he had that day done his biggest mistake in his life.

PS: I have no timetable as I continue to lead this story ... I have but by Godness vampires already 3 Chapter I will change ... Well I have used the first chapter of Harry Potter and the existence of the ways and my misdeeds abused XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A boy in the orphanage**

In England, the Count stem Surrey, in the small town Little Whining, in Ligus-terweg the morning was like any other. The air was clean, the sky was clear and the sun shone. For Petunia Dursley the day seemed to be better. It has since 1 November, as if it had one less worry in life.

But when she opened the front door to get out see the empty milk bottle, he-terrified and screamed, while you were the empty milk bottles fell to the Bo-goods and zerdepperten sonorously on the ground. Now they were just a shambles. But screaming her had drowned the clinking glass. All this only because at the door was a baby in a wicker basket that covered with a thin blanket and that in his little hands a letter in the hands held, her name was written on it, on the emerald green ink, was awake by the noise become and now shouting also.

The baby was cold because the night quite cold for the month, it was hungry and his diaper was dirty. Thus the wonderful morning adopted for Mrs. Dursley had passed and the neighbors awake were stared through the windows that were or those at the door as she stared at her to see what was going on. For Mrs. Dursley, this was a terrible nightmare, the truth was.

She knew this manuscript, this crisp handwriting. This letter was written by Albus Dumbledore highest self. That Albus Dumbledore had you once asked about 10 years ago if she could come to Hogwarts. She had received a refusal because she was a Muggle, so a person without magical featureshousing. She would never be like her sister and here the wedge was gebo-ren, the two inseparable sisters from each other isolated.

The time was Lily's friend Serverus Snape, a boy from an old house at the town-edge, another reason. He had as Lily the gift of magic. Serverus had seen the letter from Albus Dumbledore namely lie on the windowsill. Thereupon he levitate the letter to him and taunted Petunia, as she was only a Muggle. Since she was mad, the wedge has been over the years to disgust and vernachläs-sigte her look increasingly.

From the once beautiful girl was not much left. Petunia Dursley was bursting at with envy. They only saw what had got her sister affection and whom she had affection did not let this through to him. She attended the for granted.

Then when Lily was in her 7th grade year, was the worst. She was with Vernon Dursley traveling on 10.31.1977 and she came at half past 12 on at her parents' house. Since she had not found a job and had no home, she was still living with their parents. But this changed to this day.

Because men and women in black habits, the short sticks in hands hiel th the, after the cloaked figure shouted something shooting down a green beam and the target on the ground dead were when that which was taken alive was at-least. When Petunia had just adopted from Vernon to go to her house has th those people discovered the two. As the veiled people came closer they saw the silver grotesque masks, carrying those people and these people tormented.

Liesen some dark and forbidden curses on them, they would slowly ugly, just in case that they leave their last act, those Muggles perish by the Killing Curse to get away. At the end they still use the Muggles to QUAE-len and sexual abuse.

While this was from the memory of the wizards of magic Ministry ge-extinguished, but Petunia was the magical world to blame for the dead and their parents as well as Lily, her sister. The wedge was now huge. However, there was a case why the dichotomy between the sisters, was infinitely greater.

Petunia had Dudley born and in her eyes there was only may be one of, the boy's father and that her husband. She remembered by Gedächniszauber that are used to her and her husband no longer the abuse. Also came about with the fact that they had him in the house of Vernon Sex evening.

In it with Petunia Evans Dursley was now together. Now that the apartment Eigentli-chen was only with Petunia Evans together to get Vernon Dursley from the legacy of the Evans family its part and this he had long as the parents was free, the Dursleys granted all personal items the parents of Petunia and Lily Evans in the basement or in the attic of the house.

No Better it was had been distributed as the legacy of the parents of Petunia in equal parts to the whole family and thus Lily, their share of the inheritance had be-come. But the coup de grace was the family reunion of the Evans family that. On a Thursday in March 1980 in the man of Petunia Dursley conversed with the man of Lily and as usual boasted Vernon with his job, salary and his new year car

But then came the inevitable happened and Vernon asked James Potter to his car. Because of this, however, had understood nothing of it, he boasted about his new broom. As a result, Vernon felt ripped and Petunia had scored with-this was still envious. The hatred of everything magical in their ver-rooted deeper into it and in the heart of her husband. Never an oddity would even come into the house.

That this baby was not in any way desired in the house of the Dursley clear. But Mrs. Dursley did not want to attract more attention than she had already. For by her cry, the baby woke up crying and screaming. The neighbors who were at the doors of the windows looked at her.

In the house the wicker basket threw the baby and in the broom cupboard under the stairs and quickly made even breakfast her husband finished. Then she took care of Dudley, who had now woken up. After her husband had had breakfast had Petunia Dursley address him on the baby.

Now Petunia thought of her sister. She had once shown her flippy tricks or magic tricks in front of the family. Petunia hated magic, and they also feared. For Petunia just wanted a normal life in every respect, and her sister, who was a witch, just was not normal. She brought the Ba-by in the kitchen, it was out of sheer screaming back asleep. She took the letter and read it. What no magician had noticed before that was the curse that fueled the hatred of all things magical.

The letter told her that the baby Harry Potter, her nephew was, and his birthday was July 31st. He was now a year and three months old. The letter went on to explain that late at night in front of the Dark Lord, along with two of his greatest Death Eater family Potter had attacked who lived hidden in Godric Hollow. The Dark Lord had killed when he tried to flay to flee time for his wife and young son James Potter. However, he thereby failed.

Because Lily Potter was also killed when she had her son protected her body. Ertötete you and also tried the small to kill Harry, but bounced off that curse and left the lightning scar on his forehead. Although the curse is 100% fatal and actually indicated in normal no physical signs. The Dark Lord was taken by the private curse and the body vanished into thin air. Only the wand and his cloak were left.

The house, the Potter family was now destroyed and became a monument of war. Since no one had ever survived the killing curse, Harry Potter now had the title Boy Who Lived. The letter informing them also, that, in order to search for the boy as he safely from the other servants of the Dark Lord. That the Jun-ge if they had carried him into the house, he is protected by a blood protection and he will put guards around the house so that the family were not delivered other dangers-ren.

"With what have so stupid deserves freak sister? Now, I want the little freak of her not have here. No matter what is in the letter! It could hurt our small Duddi-ken with his madness or worse infected, "Petunia said to her husband, Vernon, as she showed him the baby and letter.

The let the letter and told her "We have to keep it for a few days until the Freaks Unwatch. But after that we have to go somewhere to find a place to be rid of. If we send him to an orphanage or you can find it somewhere, then they will bring him only us back "

"Right. How and where we are going on this freak? Without these freaks can get-and bring him back to us? Because such freaks are here never wanted and never not allowed to stay here, "Petunia asked her husband.

"Well, I'll go to work today and if my lottery win is paid we will make a trip around the world, on which we will lose the freak sometime and for appearances to true, we will have to find a normal child like. So we deceive them ahead and if they have noticed it, it is too late. So they can not see because they do not look for him to him we return to him.

Until the journey you take care of him as if you. The freak with joy babysitting for the neighbors Take shopping with him to and get him some clothes. After our holiday we will buy our stuff in a new and better to our stand suitable house.

Before you say something Petunia, dear. We do this just so they think we care about and love the Freak. We need them in order, he is cared who-the. Then we will take a vacation from the country, and him with us. I currency-ing at work I'm in always check a transfer to another branch of the company, "Vernon said to his wife, as if to animals protes-straight. completed as Vernon explain this Petunia really began to smile and said, "I always knew I married a smart man"

Two weeks later, Vernon's lottery win was paid and he had cracked the only the jackpot and thus he was from now a multi-millionaire. He bought a villa on the outskirts of London, with huge garden and right in the city rich district.

Mr. Dursley took his vacation to get new customers abroad. They flew from country to country remained a few days and flew on. As they had in all countries and islands in Europe, Asia by they flew to be more accurate to Washington DC to America or to.

As usual, had brought Vernon them all to a hotel that he had previously chosen. For this purpose he had rented a car as in any other country. Since he no longer felt his Ver-follower since his arrival in America, he said to his wife "Petu-nia, I'll explore the city. The rental car is seen ready. You can order pizza for Dudley and you. I'll find a Wei-senjungen with the car, which looks like the freak and these exchanges "

Mr. Dursley took Harry pulled away and drove day and night at a fashion house to find that such a baby as the freak who was lay with him in the car. A couple of days he had a baby found in an orphanage that as the Freak looked and bought it to take it, whose name was Harrison. In surname stood Doe and Mr. Dursley could give the last name of the boy freaks and so was from Harrison Doe, Harry Potter and he was the lightning scar tattooed him.

The real Harry Potter, was to Harrison Doe and his lightning scar was operated away in a hospital for a lot of money. Of these transactions Albus Dumbledore knew absolutely nothing, because the blood protection had not capitalized as Harry's aunt had taken him in as planned, because this love for Harry would have to exist in it.

Although he saw through wards that Harry Potter was alive and but that was all. The Dursleys were now in America. There is no magician from Britta-nien was allowed without a permit from the local magic Ministry. Since Brittanien and the American Ministry of Magic, however, were in a certain dispute, it was for a British magician to come to America in impossible. Then Vernon the freak who now Harrison Doe was for the world in the way home, where he. The boy Harrison Doe, who was the world now Harry Potter He paid the orphanage again a good amount, so they received him.

After three days the Dursleys went back to the airport to go home flie-gen to and there they no longer came on. The plane had been hastily taken in the middle during the by lightning and all passengers died. Magda Dursley was egg-nem day previously attacked by their dogs and was on those violations gestor-ben.

The orphanage in the Vernon had found the boy was old and rather he-came down. It truly was a funny thing to chance the boy Mr. Durs-ley had found was Harrison or was briefly called Harry. A surname had little not and that's why he got the name Doe. A Nachna-men, the people were when the name of the family from which it the origin of the boy or girl were Ancestral and uncertain.

The owner of the fashion house, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, refused to pay more for the brats when they absolutely had to spend only. The only workers that they had, the cook, a nurse and Mr. and Mrs. Blake were personal.

Mr. Blake, let the children depending on age and gender various works ma-chen. However, he claimed to read little, write and count at. The rest must-th they teach from the ancient books of the orphanage itself.

Mrs. Blake was when came back families to adopt children, fix up the children she thought she could get rid of them as soon as possible and could get a Charming service-cal sum of cash.

Nurse Jenny Emiya, took care of the children in the orphanage. Your it was not about the reward they deserved here. For each new child, she turned to Ak-th, when they did not get from other doctors documents. Jenny was the einigste who noticed that had brought back to the baby that Mr. Dursley something was wrong. It was another baby.

The baby had a few scars namely less that had back at the other baby. However, they left it as it was and created for the child a new Act an d made their studies to apply the Act for the child. The last name was on that record also Doe.

She brought the baby directly to Ms. Blake. This had brought a few children to new parents and the profit was enormous. However, only a small part of the profit for the orphanage and the children was determined.

In the coming months, Jenny realized that Harry should best be Adopted as soon as possible. Because the boy was a special child, and around it happened strange things. Mr. Blake had such fear that baby that the nurse was the only one who took care of that baby as she could. Because the way home enough children without parents were that it had almost non-stop to do something. He needed new parents who want to Adopt him and not be afraid of unusual. She hoped to by anyone quickly as possible would come.

Because the other children, were Harry to the weird things happened not he-would. Here he had no friends. Every child that is not shunned him to mostly the children who were twice as large as that not to him made him a huge sheet ironed him every time diaper soft when they got him. Because Harry was a fast racer and so the older children were given him less and less.

The boys and girls who shunned him who had been in the orphanage, tell th more and more rumors about Harry that the way the house were changed repeatedly over and over by the children and came some details, and others disappeared in nothing.

The owners noticed all that well and the looks with which they had been seen-the child were distorted with rage and seemed to promise a cruelty in the child's education. So took Jenny Emiya, contact an old friend again, which she had not heard for a long time. Perhaps he or someone he knew adopt the child. However, only the Anrufsbeantwor-ter answered it.

You left a message. "Hi, I'm Jenny. I know, I wanted to report earlier me yet, but I have not had the time. Why I call ... "

 **I'm here once final. In the original is here once what Nurse Jenny had to say and in chapter 2 again. So my idea was to finish it here and I just now already have provided the prologue online, so I'll finish this so ... See you soon ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys,

I just wanted to thank briefly those which, this FF Track (6) or favorites (11) yesterday were there still have 6-7 stored (at last look). I am honored. I'm not even comments and will not want here then.

I want you just say from the predetermined path is for this chapter only a chapter there. That is, updates will take longer, as I myself from this point does not know exactly how to take it further.

A Paaring is not created until Harry the age of about 15/16/17

Jack O'Nail comes along with Samantha Carter ... This is up in pairs ...

Of course, I am now a selection of possible women I would not put up for Harry Paaring:

4 choices

\- Nymphadora Tonks (equal age as Harry)

\- Luna Lovegood

\- Ayiana (Stargate character) is the Alteranierin which was found in Antarctica in ice

\- Cassandra (Stargate character)

\- Daphne Greengrass

\- Hermonie Granger

\- OC! Alisha Carter Bellatrix

\- Cho Chang

Why Ginny Weasley is not present? I am not enthusiastic about this Canon Paaring.

Best regards

Kaiser Harry Potter

Chapter 2: An unusual boy

Jack was fishing as usual to relax after his work on the lake at his home. Although in this lake for years no fish were probably in it and did not notice as he was called. Why he did not want to have fish in the small lake? It was not about to catch fish, but relaxing while fishing him.

Luckily for Harry Jack O'Nail had a Anrufsbeantworter in the house. He lived alone after his son had shot himself with his service weapon. His ex-wife lived with her young new friend. Their relationship was fell apart after the death of his son Charlie. He had shot himself with Jack's service weapon, which he had at home. When Jack after some time, it was an hour after his arrival from his mission and now, went into his house, he saw a message on the Anrufsbeantworter was. He let them play:

"Hi, I'm Jenny. I know, I wanted to report earlier me yet, but I have not had the time. In my job, all hell breaks loose ... Why I call, has to do with my work. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. If you or someone you know would like to adopt him, please let let me know. It's urgent"

In fact, he had not heard from her for 9 months. During these months much had happened. The Jacks team SG1 had grown as a family together and. It was too late now for her to call. After the message had heard that he had heard from his girlfriend. Jack O'Nail had given a promise that he, if they ask for help to help her also would Jenny. This had been years and he was now bound to that promise.

On the other hand he had his work obligation and a child meant immense work he could never lift alone with his profession. He knew she only asks for help when they had no other option.

First he had this to his supervisor and his team discuss, because if he would comply with their request and adopted the child, much would change in his life. He called General Hammond of the SGC. "Can you please call my team together, sir? I have something I must discuss with all and them, "Jack asked his superiors General Hammond.

"You just came home Jack. What happened to so fast, your arrival? "Said Hammond. "I have it all in person to say. I'll be on again in half an hour, "Jack explained.

"Can not until tomorrow wait at least? "Said General Hammond. "Sorry. But no, it can not, General, "Jack said O'Nail. "Agreed, I'll call her team and a meeting in 45 minutes negotiable," General Hammond. "Thank you, sir," Jack said and hung up.

Approximately 45 minutes later General George Hammond had the team SG1 drummed up in the meeting room. It was really easy to order all in the meeting room. Although all were tired of the mission that they had just completed.

There were days when General George Hammond realized that everything was almost all too easy. That never promised something good, the on duration of the impact was no easy way. After every time such a beginning, a disaster came towards them. The work to protect the planet, was never easy. Protecting the device was given by the air force and the military. With the support of the President of the United States they had already solved some problems.

Here in the mountain superimposed an ancient artifact of its existence, few knew. Those who had the Stargate found were already dead. The military disguised all activities of aliens and their technology.

Hammond had been told he was in the process of supervision are over device gets up he would retire and he has his job at a desk. Two years later, Hammond was in the difficult situation that the head of the only line of defense between the Earth and a variety of extraterrestrial threats was.

He had to deal with the immense pressure of his job and the fact that he could not tell his family what he did at work. Ensure that the Stargate Command Center received the funding it needed to continue to warm, balancing the obligations of a dozen off world teams, researchers, scientists and various other personnel, combined with a faction within the military that the things handled their way wanted was enough to drive someone drink.

Honestly, Hammond aliens could to treat creatures, viruses, robots and rogue military units without a problem. It was dealing with his best SGC team that drove him crazy. He looks around the table to the team. Teal'c sat the powerfully built black man, his face expressionless, as always, the gold plating on the forehead shining almost as much as his baldness.

Captain Samantha Carter, wore a green fatigue uniforms, and unconsciously brushed at her short blond hair. Daniel Jackson, the only civilian in space was the dark-haired man Uniform looser than the other, a green jacket with a dark shirt, hands nervously pushed his glasses nose as he spoke. "OK. Will tell us why we were ordered back? So shortly after we had just leave this place? «

Colonel Jack O'Neill smiled. The gray-haired veteran was apparently in high spirits, too Hammonds nuisance. "When I came home early, there was a message from an old friend of mine. We met when I was stationed in DC. My whole team now with a first aid refresher course with some of the other civil servants to attend. Jenny was the first aid teacher. When the building was locked after a bomb was found

It was quite nice, with someone on the outside, without having to talk to vetting concerns. It was a shame that she left government work after losing her husband. He had worked with her and was shot by an assassin after the bomb had been defused ... The culprit has been up to today not found ... She was a great asset of the country. It has come as no surprise when she went to work at an orphanage. I think our loss is the children's earnings. raised Any way during one of our discussions they work was that I then they would call me with some very unique people, and we joked when she found out that one of her children would suit us. She is a nurse in McGregor orphanage just outside of Fairfax, Virginia. She said that they have a little boy who has need of help. I know them and they had until now never asked me about it if I'd Adopt a child and I'm talking in the normal case, a once a month with her. On the boys something extraordinary must be when she asks. She sounded desperate, as if she thinks the child any risks would exist.

Now would I like to go and get her so if some of you would like to adopt a child, you can come with me. I do not know whether I accept or not, but I want to apply for at least a couple of weeks holiday, check out this kid, and maybe have a chance at a family. "

"Consider you and your team to leave for the next three weeks. So if any of the crew want with you they can go, "said General George Hammond.

"Thank you Sir. So who? "Jack asked.

"We are all Jack. One of us might like You the kid as our own, if you do not, "said Daniel after she nods from the rest of the team.

SG1 drove through a series of imposing wrought-iron gates on a property that can only be described as an old manor house and pretty run down. stopped Some of the children, what they were doing and stared after the car. Others tried to run next, waving excitedly to them.

"What kind of an orphanage is that? Is it really for children? "Daniel asked with skepticism and he wrinkled her forehead. "Yes. I was told that the house and grounds surrounding it was once one of these extremely rich old lady who loved children and when she died, she had specified in her will that the house should be a way home, 'said Jack.

They parked the car in a small parking in front of the big house. It was not long before a horde of children ran to them, followed by a more restrained Mr. Blake, who had to take care that the children did not bother the adults or even beklauten.

Mr. Blake was forty-five years old and the children kept a few steps away, leaving the group with Mr. Blake alone the group approach alone, while they whispered to each other, eyeing the strangers curious.

"Hello," said Mr. Blake, as he had, his friendly smile on it as a spinner actually wanted to have a child only briefly him. When Get the latest boys Beauty Blake got 1,500 dollars for the child and yet another 500 additional dollars so as silent money. He continued, "This is the way House McGregor orphanage. I am Mr. Blake. Can I do something for you? «

"Yes, we are here to Jenny Emiya. Has volunteered with me. They had a child, that's perfect for me. I am Jack O'Neil and these are my friends Sam, Daniel and Murray (Teal'c), "Jack said, pointing to each of said name to the respective person.

"Well, Jenny ... She's in her office. If they go in the second door on the left, "said Mr. Blake, looking after the children. He did not like to be here. But he did not want to hire someone for that, and it should at least look as if the children had it bad here.

Jack went into the house. Jenny was just in the hall, as it was in the grade of a nursery, a child that had fever had been. She showed Jack the way to the room of the child. Children were playing in their rooms and looked at books.

As the had come to the room of the boy saw Jack O'Nail on the door a piece of paper on the John Doe had been written with pen. So you did not know the name of the child, if the child had previously had a thought Jack. Actually, the child Harry Potter.

Mr. Dursley had a fake Harry Potter adopted in America, so that it looked as if they had the boy once again when they were back home. Because the Wizards had none if noticed what was up here. But the plane was flugabgestürzt in and allow the blood wards had finally passed. No survivors. Since the are now about 3 months

Harry was all in his room and lay on his bed. Then all the children Harry feared when they slept here once or were even in his presence. They were no longer to persuade to go in this room. It was also strange a child of grade times about 2 years that a thick book let than would be that most normal thing in the world. It was a very old and battered textbook, with Jack could not handle. But the boy seemed to understand what was in the book and made in an old block of barely blank pages had notes.

When the boy but noted that he had attention played with some blocks and building blocks that lay on his bedside table that was next to his bed. He was very quiet and made little noise. Jack walked closer and saw immediately what had caught his attention. The boy's eyes were the most beautiful and intense green that he had ever seen. His hair was black and extremely untamed. Jack leaned on par with the boy as he was.

"Hello, my name is Jack, what's yours?" Jack asked the boy, hoping the boy knew his real name. The little boy looked at him and shrugged. Jack smiled and asked "What's that? Can I play with you?"

The little boy one of the blocks held him with his little hand. "For me?" Jack asked with a smile as the boy left the block in his hand. Jack stood up again and the little boy looked up at him. "Leaving?" The small child with pain in his voice asked who he had heard for the first time.

Jack felt his heart soften to the child in front of him. He shook his head and said "No," the child smiled out, holding out another block for him. He put away the blocks and took Harry out of the room. He would adopt the boy. Come what may.

"Ah, I see, you Jack. Did Harry learned better know, "Jenny said softly behind him. "His name is Harry? In the room was John Doe "Jenny replied" Well Harry, the name he himself said to me that it is like that. In the room list of is not because admittance to the room whose name was not known. He also knows his last name not only his first name. The sign was of another boy baby that no one knew who it was. We can talk in my office, bring your friends with "now turned Harry and told him" Harry. Would you like me and your new friend in my office to talk? "

Harry smiled at her and nodded. She took his hand and led her to her office. "Your books are in the same place sweet as that last time," Jenny said to Harry. Harry nodded, who had worn the old textbook all the way from his room to the office carried in the other hand, went to a corner of the office where a bookcase was in it. He put the book neatly inside and took out another and began to read.

Jacks friends Samantha Carter, Murrey (Teal'c) and Daniel Jackson were already arrived at the office. When Jack started and said, "Ok. Jenny tell us what you know about him? "

"He came to the middle of November last year over here. Someone Beauty Blake money had given, so that he could take the boy John Doe and a few days later, Harry was at our door. I know that this child is not John Doe, "Jenny said, and went on to say," Mr. Blake had not even issued adoption papers for the boy "

"Was there an investigation, when he came here?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, but they found nothing"

"To tell us about Harry, 'said Sam.

"Now it will be to be about 2 years old. He can read already and already potty trained. The other kids shun him. There strange things happen to Harry when he gets excited. The owners are starting to take an unhealthy interest in him and him that never can be good, "Jenny said said. You could hear a bell ringing and Jenny said, "Harry dining out"

They watched Harry, this put the book carefully back to the others and joined the other children in the hall, which services as a dining room. Although all the children around him a bow made.

"Ok, guys here the situation. I do not trust the owners of the orphanage. I have my boss not told everything about Harry, I know, "Jenny said. "What is it about this kid that it requires such a measure?" Asked Sam. "Jack, do you remember when I went to visit my cousin in England a few years ago?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, you said that it is not safe there is for them. The a lot down there lurking, 'said Jack. "Yes. That I said, "Jenny said and drove away" On Halloween of last year, the leader of the rebels attacked a family and killed the mother and father. The child survived, miraculously. Now the entire known destroys society sees the child as a hero. They call him the boy who lived.

This community that the child was taken to an unknown location with his aunt with an unmistakable identification: A scar on his forehead in the form of a lightning bolt "

"His scar? What scar? I have not seen on his forehead, "said Sam.

"Yes. You may not physically be. But this scar has a ... I can not explain further, "Jenny said.

"So you want him to have a normal life, but also to have protection against the rebels," Murray said.

"What can you not tell us? "Said Daniel Jackson. "I can not even tell you. You must have only adopted him that I do this, can you say that. It falls under secrecy. I can you, if you adopted him explain more, "Jenny said.

According to the papers were filled up for adoption all and Harry was Offi cell frame Harry O'Nail and other papers she secrecy that what they heard now.

"Now that all have Signed the secret agreement. Gotta erkären them all some things. Well, things are not so easy to explain. Harry is very special. He is a magician "

The SG1 team did not believe what they had just heard. For something like magic did not exist and if it could not be so easily disguise. Their faces spoke associations and so Jenny went on to say "There is in every country a magical meant shank. These are with the authorities of nichtmagsichen world in contact, then everything sorcerers have to clean behind and explain.

Wizards regulate things in general to the easy method to make people forget things. But when the spell is too often placed on a person, so you can expect side effects. The may be permanent.

Wizards and witches make use of a magical source within the body. The magic nucleus. The is located in the body and the farther this core is distributed in the body, the more powerful is this witch or wizard. For centuries, the wizards and witches now use these wands "Jenny took out her wand, he was 16 inches from Church Wood with a unicorn hair as a core.

This has a child just before it usually begins a magical training with 11 years. Then listen to the magical outbursts that have previously begun.

Magic outbreaks begin in the actual aged 10 at the earliest with 8. At least that was until recently the most recent recorded eruption magic of a child. Harry here this broke on the very day of his birth. His first was in fact the birth itself. He teleported himself into the hands of his godfather Sirius Black, who now due to the betrayal of Harry's parents and called the death of 12 people or non-magical Muggle and Peter Pettegrew.

Whether he is guilty, has not been clarified, as it has come right then and put directly to Azkaban, a magical prison from which there is no escape, "Jenny looked at the clock. "I should now also eat something. Everything else we do not discuss here. We meet tonight 20h at the cinema Vista. This is a known cinema that since its inception has been empty, "Jenny said.

The SG1 team wandered into the cafeteria, where the children now ate and Jenny had gotten eat. Harry sat alone at the table in front of him was not eating, as with the other children who ate at the food sat. Jack sat down as Jenny, the bieb briefly to Harry, she said Harry that Jack would love to spend with him some time and would better know him as she walked to deal with a few things.

Jack asked Harry before his team, as he had done it a few times before normal people. "Hey Jack, we look at here. Call us when you're ready, "said Sam told Jack. This looked at Harry and asked "So, Harry can I ask you a few questions?"

Harry nodded. "Ok, what do you like to eat?" Harry shrugged. "Is there anything you will not eat?" Harry shrugged. "You did not feel like talking do you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, how about a walk, then and you can show me what you do here?" Jack asked. Replied "K" Harry softly as he stood up.

"Aw ickle Harry has a playmate," sneered one of the older children "Is he your friend Harry?"

Harry seemed even shrink as large tears started rolling down his cheeks. He ran from the room. Jack stared at the teen before quickly following Harry. He found him under a tree in the back corner of the yard. Jack did not even think when he grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. He struggled a bit at first, but when he felt that Jack did not want to let go, he just gave in, burying his face against Jack's chest and began to cry owned half.

Jack did the only thing he could think of that moment, and put his arms protectively around Harry and let him cry. He felt the little body shaking from each sob that pushed its way and as his shirt wet from Harry's tears. Quietly he began to hum as he rocked back and forth the boy reassuringly stroked his soft hair. The tune was from a song his grandmother used to sing to him when he was a little boy. He did not remember the words, but he would never forget the melody ... He was always by him calmed down, hoping that the boy be.

After some time, Jack realized that the boy relaxed a bit and heard that his crying had subsided. He took a few deep breaths and raised his head slightly so that he could get his cheeks with the back before snuggling against Jack as close as dry. Jack was surprised by this a little, but he felt that the boy needed and therefore only hugged him close.

"Are you going back, little one?" He murmured in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He looked at Harry and suddenly he felt a great jolt in his heart. He did not know how he knew, but somehow, deep inside him he only knew that Harry, he had accepted even as a son in his heart Harry.

There was no way for Jack to go without Harry. He was going to take him home, no matter what happens. "Harry, how would you like to come with me? They would then be something like my son go, "Jack asked softly.

»Waewee?" Harry asked. "Really," Jack replied with a smile. Since all documents were completed and Harry was sure Jack was able to collect the money for the money along with the help of Jenny and his team. All had heard the child was taken. So were the old textbooks by Jenny who was allowed to take Harry.

Later in the evening against 20 o'clock in the cinema. Harry was with Teal'c. (What happens when those coming in the next chapter. I leave shortly for the predetermined story)

Jack, Samantha, Daniel had with Jenny before the cinema Vista. As always it was closed and next to the cinema was an area lawn. It seemed nothing here Unobtrusive his which indicated something magical, except the robes the Jenny carried. For every one who viewed the body of the person they conformed attracted. A spell that has been renewed every year.

Here Jenny showed her non-magical companions, the entrance into a magical tavern which appeared out of nowhere in front of their own eyes. In the tavern everything seemed normal and then it went through the back door into a small courtyard. There Jenny pulled out her wand and touched certain stones that indicate moved and opened a way to another road. However, one might have thought it had escaped from its medieval film in the middle.

All the shops were built in homes, as was the case in the Middle Ages, and yet there was as it was to see a few things that really let it look modern. But the building that at the end of the street stood stood out. It was made of pure marble and it seemed Mono Mental. As the group headed for the building said Jenny "This is Gringotts, the only magic Bank. This is only a branch here, as in every country there once. is managed by the Bank of goblins, who have their own kind of magic "

They took money from Jenny's dungeon. This was converted to a No part of gallons in dollars. So about $ 1,500 came together that were all spent on Harry. For books, clothes, food, toys and furniture like a cupboard and a bed and just everything they needed for him.

Jenny then said with gratitude, "I can give you the contact information of a very fäigen teacher, so that you can his magical training, and he is ready for it. I'm sure that you can teach him self-defense. Thanks guys, it means a lot to me "

Jenny said, "Oh ... That I would have smoothly forget ... Because of the scar that I had mentioned earlier ..."

I know myself how bad is that end. But it's late and I'm going to bed the same ... I do not know exactly when the nights chapter will come because I have to write it yourself and have nothing else ...

Best regards

Kaiser Harry James Potter


	4. Kapitel 4

Sorry, this fanfic is new Revision. Due to various errors and gaps in the FF, I write them to ...

Translated by


End file.
